


Mission: ELVENDARA

by iheartVAMPIRES



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheartVAMPIRES/pseuds/iheartVAMPIRES
Summary: Yoosung will do ANYTHING to meet his idol, including...not paying his bills for a month?





	Mission: ELVENDARA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elvendara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendara/gifts).



> Because she's amazing and she got me back into writing!  
> Also, the artwork is not mine credit to owners, taken from google images.

 

**MISSION: ELVENDARA**

IN WHICH NO IS NOT THE ANSWER NOTHING WAS GOING TO STOP HIM.

Yoosung slams his fist against the keyboard, he just didn’t understand HOW the tickets had sold out so quickly. He’d had everything he needed ready in his cart. Meet and greet V.I.P passes, shirt, hat, and signature photo booklet ready to go. Yet there it was the red sentence taunting him ‘THIS SELECTION IS CURRENTLY SOLD OUT’

Yoosung whined he didn’t know what to do, who to call this was a once in a lifetime moment for him. His favorite author was going to be in town for only one-night TOMORROW night.

“No, No, gosh damn it NO!” His fist of furry slams against the desk again.

“I’m going to have to ask you to leave if you continue to do that, this is a library if you hadn’t noticed.”

An obviously irritated librarian says through clenched teeth and narrowed eyes.

“Sorry, sorry” He meekly apologizes while gathering his belongings there was no purpose of staying behind if he couldn’t purchase the one thing he’d come here to purchase.

“So, let me get this correct. You saved up your money all month long, failed to pay your bills in order to purchase a ticket to see your favorite author only to miss out on the chance to purchase them and now you have no lights, water, or food and you want to crash here tonight? And people say my priorities are messed up.”

Usually, Yoosung found comfort in the redheads' company but right now at this very moment, he wanted nothing more than to punch him in that stupid smug face.

“It’s a simple yes or no question I can go sleep in the dark and heat it’s fine.” Turning to return to his adjacent apartment a hand lands on his shoulder.

“I’m just teasing, come on in and you can tell me all about how you let this happen.” Once again, he wanted to cream him right in the kisser, but the blonde let his anger subside long enough to walk inside and flop onto the big boy bean bag he often found himself sprawled out over.

“So?” Saeran muses. 

“So what Saeran? You want to laugh at me for attempting to meet my idol go ahead! I’ve been telling you for months how excited I was that she was coming into town and that I needed to save up the money to see her, so I did just that. So yes, I neglected a few bills in hopes of saving the money quicker which I did only to be let down because the tickets sold out! Okay! Are you happy now?”

Yoosung flung himself back on the bean bag hitting his head on the hard tile fool beneath it. “FUCK!” curses rubbing the sore spot Saeran rolls his eyes holding his hands up as if to say he wasn’t going to take part in the conversation any longer. “Well, you know where everything is if you need anything.” Watching soft red tresses descend a dark hall only made him even more irritated, rather than stay and comfort him he runs off to the comfort of his room. “What a jerk, and to think I have a crush on him, ugh.” Yoosung curls up on his side he had to formulate a plan on how he was going to meet Elvendara, usually he was a sensible person he wasn’t a stalker by any means but this author he felt a certain connection to her as if all her stories revolved around him, chapters taken from his very own life and written for all to read his deepest darkest secrets. Yoosung shakes his head, of course, she wasn’t writing about him she didn’t even know he existed. Before he knew it Yoosung was fast asleep with no pillow or blanket to shelter him from the Antarctic air his neighbor liked to keep his apartment temperature at. The very next morning when the young man rose, he seemed to have hatched the perfect plan, well as perfect as any last-minute plan can be.

“You want to do what?” A groggy Saeran asks over a bowl of cereal as he’d not yet gone grocery shopping. “Use the money I would have spent on a ticket to book a room in the hotel she’s having her signing it.” Yoosung beamed as if this was the best idea he’s ever had. “Okay, so say you go through with this plan and you book the room how are you going to get into the event genius? You still would need a ticket.”

“No, not exactly because if I bump into her by chance and just strike up a conversation, I would still be meeting her it’s a perfect plan.”

“No, it’s a stupid one and you’re wasting money you should be using to pay your bills.”

Yoosung didn’t want to hear it his mind was made up he was going to do this with or without Saeran helping him. Well, sort of.

“Can you give me a ride at least?” He held on tight as Saeran zigged and zagged through the lanes he swore one of these days they would die due to his reckless driving and refusing to follow the rules of the highway.

“Take this exit here” He shouted over the roaring cycle and high winds. With a few more turns and blaring horns, they had made it with bodies intact.

"Aren't you staying?"

“Yeah, no this is one fail I do not wish to witness.” To say he was a bit insulted would be an understatement did Saeran really have that little faith in him? Or was he right? Now that he thought about it the plan was foolish, he let his gaze travel up to the prestige hotel he wouldn’t have enough money to book a coat closet in this place let alone enough for a room. He just really wanted to meet Elvendara he was even willing to risk possibly being arrested he crumbles to the ground head in his hands his palms quickly becoming wet with tears. When he didn’t hear Saeran motorcycle any longer he knew the elder man had left him curbside to wallow in his pity.

“Well, this day couldn’t get any worse,” Yoosung says to himself as he kicks at the gravel beneath his feet. But then again it did because how in the hell was, he supposed to get back home now. The wailing that emits from him would grab anyone within hearing distance attention but of course no one stops to see why there was a young blonde hair man crying in front of a hotel, well there was one person. “It’s too beautiful of a day for you to sit out here crying like this.” The voice was soft almost angelic Yoosung dries his tears on the back of his shirt sleeve.

“What’s wrong if I may ask.”

“I’m a stupid, irresponsible jerk. All I wanted to do was meet my favorite writer you know? So, I saved up as much as I could granted, I neglected my bills, but I just had to meet her even if it was just this once...but in the end, I screwed it up I waited too long to purchase the tickets and now I’ll never get to meet Elvendara.”

When there wasn’t a response, he figured the stranger moved on because he sounded crazy.

“While I do believe you should have made a better decision regarding your bills, I am very honored to hear that you’ve gone through great deals to meet me.”

Upon hearing that Yoosung looks up he hadn’t at first due to him still crying but now with dry yet puffy eyes he couldn’t help but gasp. There she was right before his very eyes her, she, it was ELVENDARA herself shoulder length hot pink hair with just a few speckled greys here and there, beautiful face that was only accentuated with natural makeup. Dressed in a black fitting dress with lace sleeves with black stockings and knee-high heel boots. Her jewelry was simple and minimal a pair of diamond studs and matching bracelet she was glorious the photos at the end of her books did her no justice. Yoosung stood and greeted her properly.

“Ms. Elvendara It's such an honor to meet you I know you may hear this a lot but I’m your biggest fan I have all your books, and artwork and.” He pats himself down for anything a scrap of paper gum wrapped anything to have her sign but once again lady luck was not on his side as he came up empty-handed.

“I’m sorry, I must look like a fool right now.” Elvendara chuckles. “Not at all, you’ve got spunk and determination I like that. Look, I’m sure you know I have an event going on inside, so I do have to get in there but tell you what I’ll treat you to dinner a special one on one how’d you like that?” Yoosung was sure he’d stop breathing and his heart skipped several beats. He didn’t know who spoke on his behalf if he’d spoke at all, but he watched as his idol walks into the hotel just as he suddenly remembered to breathe.

“Oh no, what did I say? What did she say? Where are we meeting? What time? Yoosung why are you so stupid!”

“If only you would channel this much drama into your own writing you would be just as good of a writer as Elvendara.” He knew that voice and that sarcasm all too well. “Saeran, you came back?

“I never left you, I only went to park had I known you’d actually manage to meet this woman I would have left but then you wouldn’t know to meet her at the Hibachi grill at 7:30.” Motions just down the street to the mentioned restaurant. Yoosung beams tossing himself into the other arms. “This is amazing! I’m going to have dinner with Elvendara!” Saeran couldn’t help but smile and hug the young man back. “Word of advice.”

“Sure, what is it?”

“Pay your damn bills!”

“Oh, yeah, that’s right.”

Without a second thought to it he pulls out his phone fingers flying across the screen as he pays his past due bills Saeran shaking his head as they make their way down to the restaurant, the elder pausing for a moment to look back catching a glimpse of the woman who’d caused such havoc over his day their eyes met briefly he smiles and nods to her as she just returned a playful wink. He’d remember their encounter in the parking garage how he practically begged her to meet his friend told her the foolish things he’d done to meet her and now here they were just hours away from dinner together. “Saeran come on! I want to get a good table.”

“Dude, it’s like three hours from now.”

“Saeran!” He would just chuckle then follow silently, he knew it was just excitement and well maybe just a bit of no just not being the right answer for Yoosung.


End file.
